The New Hero in Town
by ericagoldfarb
Summary: Misaki Kujo is a regular French-Japanese girl on the surface, but she has a bizarre and powerful Quirk. When her family moves from Paris to Tokyo and Misaki transfers to UA high, she has no idea what a wild ride she's in for. And once the sports festival comes along, will Misaki settle for second place?
1. Chapter 1 - Misaki Kujo

**Author's Note: Yo! Ericagoldfarb here with another fanfic for you guys! This one's a My Hero Academia collab with YukiMegi, so go check him out on his page! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1 - The New Hero in Town

After the USJ attacks the day before, life was back to normal for Izuku.

"Are you sure you'll be okay?" Inko asks before he leaves for school.

"Don't worry, Mom." Izuku tells his mother in a reassuring voice. "I'll be fine."

"Just be safe, honey."

"I will."

And so, Izuku's day starts like any other as he begins his walk to school.

As he nears the main UA building, he sees a familiar face.

"Hi, Deku!" Ochako says charmingly.

"Oh. Hi, Uraraka-San." Izuku waves. "What's up?"

"Did you hear? About the new student?" Uraraka asks.

"Huh?"

"Apparently, we're getting a new kid in our class. I hear she's from France or something."

"Really?"

"Yeah! I wonder what she's like!"

"Me too."

"I'm gonna stop at the restroom. I'll see you in class!" Ochako opens a door leading to the girls' room and smiles at Midoriya.

"Bye!" Izuku waves at her and keeps walking to room 1-A.

As he enters the classroom, several others are already still there. Eijiro is chatting with Mina and Denki in one corner, while a few other students are scattered around the room in their desks.

Izuku walks over to Kirishima, Ashido and Kaminari and listens in to their smalltalk.

"Oh, hi Midoriya-kun." Mina says. "Did you hear about the new student?"

"Yeah, actually." Izuku steals a glance at Shouto, where he notices an extra row of chairs have been placed. "Isn't she from France or something?"

"That's what I've heard." Kirishima shrugs. "I wonder what her Quirk is?"

"It's gotta be a good one if she got admitted into UA." Kaminari says while charging Mina's phone.

"I heard from Midnight-sensei that she was at the best hero school in France before her folks moved here for work reasons." Ashido shighs. "The wait is killing me!"

The late bell rings in Izuku's ears. He turns around to notice that the rest of the class is already getting seated.

"Well, we should probably get seated, then." Midoriya tells the three others.

As Izuku sits in his desk right behind Katsuki's spiky blond hair, he contemplates asking him about the new student, but decides against it.

"Yo, Midoriya." Izuku turns around to see Minoru facing him. "Did you hear about the new chick? I hope she's hot!"

"Right."

"Hey." A bandage-ridden Aizawa-sensei walks in through the door.

"Aizawa-sensei, should you really be here?" Several people ask. At the USJ attacks, he was pretty badly injured, so everyone assumed he wasn't going to be present.

"I'm fine. More importantly, though, I'm sure you've all heard we've received a new student from Paris." The class's hairs stand on edge in suspense.

"You can come in." Aizawa motions towards the door. "Won't you introduce yourself?"

A girl with blond hair walks through the door into the classroom. She has streaks of black hair every here and there, and her pink eyes mesmerize the room in her gaze. Izuku turns to Minoru to see that his nose is bleeding.

"Hi." The girl waves. "I'm Misaki Kujo. I'm French-Japanese, and I'm already fluent in Japanese, so don't worry about that." Misaki smiles.

"Does anyone have any questions for her?" Aizawa-sensei asks the class.

"What's your Quirk?" Kirishima asks.

"All that in good time. In Hero class we'll be doing some combat training, so we may as well wait until then. Okay, Misaki?"

"Okay!"

"I've put another row of desks in the back. Could you guys move back a row?" Aizawa points towards Todoroki's row.

After some minor adjustments, Misaki is seated just next to Bakugou.

"So, what's up with you?" Katsuki whispers to her during English class.

"What do you mean?" She turns to look at him.

"Why'd you end up here, anyways?" Bakugou grunts.

"My dad's work told him to move here to a different branch. Plus, my cousin lives nearby. That's all."

The two didn't talk after that. The day went by before the class knew it, and soon enough, it was time for their Hero class.

"All right." Aizawa said once all of the students were dressed in their gym clothes. "Today, we'll be doing combat training. I asked you to be in your gym clothes because, if need be, you might be off-shift and need to get involved out of the blue. So, we'll be working on combat without the help of your hero suits."

"And how will we be doing this, sensei?" Iida yells from the back of the gym.

"We'll be doing close combat, one-on-one cage fighting."Aizawa points to an elevated netted MMA-esque ring. "Although I'll stop you if things go too far."

Conversation ensues from the members of the class. "Who's going first?" Izuku asks his teacher.

"So, I think it's obvious that Misaki will be up first." Aizawa points to the girl.

"Huh?" Misaki looks at the cage, then back at Aizawa.

"Does anyone want to go in with her?"

A moment of silence ensues.

"I'll go."

Midoriya looks backwards at his classmate.

"Kacchan?" He asks perplexingly.

"Shut up." Katsuki gives Izuku the cold shoulder as he walks past him.

"Good. The fight'll start as soon as I give you the signal. Everyone else, you can come closer to the arena." Aizawa instructs. The 18 remaining students surround the enclosed ring.

After the two opponents enter the ring, Aizawa continues. "You two can begin when ready."

The two stand stock-still, staring at each other.

"So, what's up with this girl, anyways?" Eijiro asks Aizawa.

"Just like she said, she came from France. She attended the most prestigious hero school in Paris, after passing their entrance exam without effort. Surprisingly, her Quirk is quite powerful, although strange."

"Strange?" Kirishima crosses his arms.

"Ssh. You're about to find out." Aizawa points to the arena, where Katsuki lunging towards Misaki.

Katsuki shoots out an explosion straight into the girl's face. Instead of dodging, she firmly grips onto Bakugou's arm with her left hand.

"What the hell?" Bakugou raises his voice as he asks rhetorically.

Misaki shrugs. "I win."

"Wha-" Katsuki starts as excruciating pain rushes through his abdomen.


	2. Chapter 2 - Katsuki Bakugou, Part 1

**Author's Note: Hey! Erica again! I hope you all liked the first chapter, but honestly I was making JoJo memes and playing Smash Ultimate for the last week, but I spit out another chapter for you guys, so enjoy!**

Chapter 2 - Katsuki Bakugou

"Wha-" Katsuki starts as excruciating pain rushes through his abdomen.

He hunches over. "Aah… What the fuck are you doing to me?"

Misaki strikes an evil grin. "Didn't you want to know my Quirk?"

As suddenly as it started, the pain stopped, and instantly resumed as Misaki lands a gut punch.

"Oog…" Bakugou spits out as he remains his posture.

"Sorry, I had to take a piss." Mineta walks out of the restroom on the side of the gym. "How's the fight goin-"

Blood instantly gushes through and out of his nostrils as he faints from blood loss.

"Eh?"

"Katsuki…" Eijiro reaches through the net and touches his leg. "You just…"

Bakugou looks down at his hand. "Hey, stop-"

Katsuki's jaw instantly drops as he sees two defined bulges in his chest.

His hand moves to feel the bumps. "You didn't…"

The bystanders of the fight burst into laughter and disbelief at the figure that lays before them.

Bakugou turns to look at Misaki in utter disbelief, to see that she is now standing three inches taller than him.

"Katsuki?" Eijiro taps his foot through the opening in the net while trying to hold back a laugh. "I know I've criticized you about this before, but this is the most _unmanly_ thing I've ever seen anyone do."

"You think I wanted this to happen?" Bakugou tries to stomp on Kirishima's exposed hand as he withdraws it.

"Hey, you looking away from your opponent?" Misaki whispers just loud enough for Katsuki to hear. His head whips back, but it's already too late as the French girl lands yet another gut punch.

"You…" Katsuki steps back. "Don't get cocky, blondie…"

"Aizawa, is that really Bakugou?" Tsuyu puts her hand to her chin in thought.

"Yes." Aizawa replies with his arms crossed, calmy observing the fight.

"I'm not sure whether I should be aroused or not." Mineta mumbles from the ground, his nosebleed dry.

"I think we already know the answer." Mina looks back at him with a blasé expression.

"As I said, her Quirk is really quite powerful." Aizawa mumbles.

"What is it?" Tsuyu asks, perplexed by Bakugou's current situation.

"I think it's mighty fucking clear what her goddamn Quirk is!" Katsuki yells in her direction as Misaki lands yet another punch, this one to the face.

"No. It's still kind of complicated." Aizawa spins part of his scarf around with his finger. "Her Quirk is called 'Natural Science'."

"Which is?" Mina asks impatiently.

"If she thoughts you with the pads on her left hand and you're male, you'll get turned into a female, while touching a female with her right hand turns her into a male. The catch is, there's a quite generous to her Quirk. If she wanted to, she could keep Bakugou in his current form for a week, minimum." Aizawa says.

"WHAT?" Bakugou yells as he takes punch after punch.

"That's actually such a powerful ability…" Izuku mumbles. "The initial shock value, especially for a guy like Kacchan leaves so many openings for attacks, plus the fact that he's not used to his current body causes a weaker guard on his part… Not to mention, Kacchan's movements are likely limited by his bosom, and he…"

"Deku!" Ochako slaps him on the back and snaps him out of his trance. "Pay attention! I think Katsuki-kun is finally getting serious!"

"Okay, I think I've finally figured out… The weakness of your Quirk." Katsuki exhales heavily. "Your Quirk doesn't prevent… My Quirk. So I can still… Use it."

"Sure… Go ahead and try…" Misaki scratches the bruise on her cheek from Katsuki's initial explosion.

"I think I will!" Bakugou throws his arms behind him and propels himself forward with a huge explosion. He rushes forward with insane speed.

Miaki doesn't move an inch.

Suddenly, a high-pitched, feminine scream comes out of Katsuki's mouth. He falls on the ground, just in front of Misaki, face-down.

Misaki sighs. "Too easy."

"All right." Aizawa mumbles. "Bakugou is down, so Misaki is the winner."

"I think this can be a lesson to all of you." Misaki smiles as she lifts the net and returns to the rest of the students. "Always wear a sports bra when you're exercising."

"No… Way…" Katsuki moans in a high-pitched voice, still on the floor.

"Who wants to go next?" Aizawa tells the remaining nineteen students.

"I think everyone wants to fight Misaki now." Tooru says in all honesty.

"You're just saying that because her Quirk has no effect on you!" Mina yells.

And so, the fights continue, as, fight after fight, the netted-off ring gets more worn out. After an hour, the students return to class, and Katsuki returns from the nurse's office, still in his gym clothes.

"Want me to switch you back?" Misaki smiles at Bakugou, still a girl, sitting next to her.

"Ya think?" Katsuki yells.

Misaki touches Bakugou with her right hand in order to revert the transformation, but nothing happens.

"What the hell?" Katsuki saya, clearly angered. "You said you would-"

"No." The two turn to their teacher, whose eyes are lit red. "I think this will be a good lesson to you, Bakugou, to not let your guard down and get distracted in the middle of a fight."

"What the hell? You saying I have to stay like this?" Katsuki screams.

"Yes. At least, for the rest of the day. We have loaner uniforms in the blue box in the nurse's office." Aizawa strikes an evil grin.

"Wait, you're not saying…" Katsuki is in full panic mode.

"Go now. You're making the rest of the class wait."

"Wait! No! You can't fuckin' do this!"

The class collapses, laughing.

"Shut up!"

"You sound so cute saying that!" Mina says, slamming her hand against her knee in laughter.

Katsuki storms out of the classroom. Suddenly, everyone surrounds Misaki, introducing themselves to her, trying to become her friend.

"Can you use your Quirk on me? Please? Please?" Mineta begs.

Mina grabs him by the head and moves him out of the way. "I'm Mina! Don't listen to Bakugou-kun! He's an ass!"

"Is that so…"Misaki says. "He seems like an okay guy deep down. He's just got an ego that's hard to beat."

Suddenly, the door opens up. Just outside it is a blonde girl in a girl's uniform, skirt and all, with a face red as a tomato.

The entire class falls on the floor, laughing.

"S… Shut up!" Katsuki looks down at the floor, still blushing in embarrassment.

"All right." Aizawa says with a surprisingly straight face. "Sit back down. I'll go over a few more things, then you'll be dismissed for lunch."

Katsuki collapses in his chair and buries his head in his arms.

Izuku had to feel sorry for him.

"Anyways, as you all know, a very important date is coming up. The U.A. Sports Festival is beginning soon."

"Oh yeah, I totally forgot about that…" Eijiro thinks out loud.

"Hmm…" Misaki thinks back to when she used to watch the Sports Festival in earlier years.

"This is an essential opportunity, especially for the internships that are sure to come after. You've only got three shots at this, so don't waste this chance."

"When is the sports festival, exactly?" Misaki raises her hand as she speaks.

"This Saturday. You have four days. This is a chance you can't miss."

Lunch was hectic for Misaki.

As the new student she was immediately surrounded by most of her classmates who wanted to know more about her. She had already made such a name for herself during combat training that day. She finally sat down by Mina and Eijiro after buying her lunch.

"Mind if I sit here?" Misaki taps Ashido on the shoulder as she ask.

"Oh, hi Kujo-San! Sure thing!" She replies.

She sits down in between Kirishima and Ashido and begins to eat a sandwich.

"Sorry about earlier, Bakugou-Kun. I would've turned you back by now if it weren't for Aizawa Sensei."

Bakugou tries to make a tough grunting noise, but all that comes out is a sniffle.

"Awww… That sounded so cute…" Mina swoons.

"S… Shut up!" Bakugou's cheeks flush with red.

"Aw…" Denki laughs. "What's wrong, Bakugou-Chan?"

"*sniffle* I'll… I'll crush you…! Stop it!" Katsuki tries to grunt again, but this time it sounds like cute whining noises.

"Bakugou-Chan…" Mina says jokingly.

"I'll… *sniffle* I'll kill you!"

Tears run down Bakugou's soft cheeks as he runs into the girls' bathroom.

"That should be fun." Misaki smiles out of pity.

Katsuki busts open the door, tears still running down his feminine face. Several girls are washing their hands in the room, but none of them knew nor did they recognize Bakugou in his reduced form. He slams open a stall, and cups his head in his small hands.

"How?" Bakugou whines. "How could this happen… To _me?_ "

Suddenly, something felt different for Bakugou.

Like this is meant to be.


	3. Chapter 3 - Katsuki Bakugou, Part 2

**Author's Note: Before I start this chapter I just want to let you all know that I plan to post chapters once a week, every Monday from now on. Enjoy the chapter!**

 **Chapter 3 - Katsuki Bakugou, Part 2**

Bakugou began to feel gradually different about his current situation.

No, Katsuki, don't think like that! Just a few hours ago you were ready to beat the living hell out of that new kid!

But the thoughts keep coming. Of how much better this is. How much better off he is now.

No… No… No… Bakugou tries to fight off the urge to embrace this new form of his. In face, he was considering ditching masculinity entirely.

I would be so much better off as a girl. I'm so lucky to experience this. I don't want it to end.

I don't want it to end.

Ever.

"Good grief."

"What is it?" Ashido asks Misaki.

"I… I need to check on Bakugou." Misaki runs off to the restroom.

She bursts the door open in a similar fashion to Bakugou's previous entrance, but with different intent.

"Bakugou-kun!" Misaki yells to the room. "What you're likely feeling right now is a side effect of my Quirk!"

What? What's she talking about now? Bakugou thinks.

"If you're a girl for just over a few hours, the estrogen gets to your brain! What you're probably feeling right now is just a byproduct of that! It's not real!"

Misaki sees out of the corner of her eye that the other girls in the room are slowly exiting, leaving her to her own devices.

"Shut up! You can't tell me which of my thoughts are real! That's for me to decide!" Katsuki yells back, still crying.

"Good grief, just come out and let me change you back! My Quirk's just getting into your head!" Misaki pounds on the stall door that Bakugou sits behind.

"No! You're the one trying to get into my head right now! I really do want this for myself! This is the real me!" Bakugou screams the loudest that his female lungs will let him.

"Give me a break! This isn't the real you! It's just smoke and mirrors! All that's driving you are hormones!"

Misaki crouches down and tries to crawl under the stall. Halfway through, she swipes her right hand at Bakugou's leg, but he moves it out of her way just in time.

"Just go away! You can't tell me what to do!" A tear falls onto Misaki's black-and-blond hair.

Misaki gets all the way through the stall door and stands up, still standing taller than Katsuki by three inches.

"You can't fire an explosion here. It'll blast you into the wall, not to mention cause property damage and, well, hurt your boobs again." Misaki points to Bakugou's bosom as she talks.

"Shut up! You can't tell me what to do!" Bakugou gets ready to fire an explosion out of his smaller hands.

Misaki takes the opportunity to touch Katsuki in his weak point: His bosom.

"Sorry about this."

Slowly, as shrieks come out of Bakugou's mouth as his voice deepens, his breasts shrink and he grows back to his original size.

Misaki sighs. "There we go."

She looks up at Katsuki, now two inches taller than her. "How're you feeling?"

"Never thought I'd say this, but thanks." Bakugou grins.

"Don't mention it. It is my Quirk, after all." Misaki shrugs.

"All of the estrogen in your body has been reset to its normal masculine levels. Although…"

"Although what?" Katsuki's eyes slightly widen in doubt.

"I'm gonna have to switch you back until the end of the day. I wouldn't want to get on Aizawa-Sensei's bad side on my first day." Misaki smiles.

"Fine by me. Just make sure I don't get brainwashed again." Bakugou successfully grunts.

"Sure thing." Misaki slaps Katsuki's elbow with her left hand as she leaves the stall.

"See you in class." Misaki waves.

"... See ya." Katsuki replies hesitantly.

Meanwhile, in the teachers' lounge, Izuku listens in to All Might's pep talk.

"And one more thing." All Might sighs. "Can you keep an eye on that new girl for me?"

"Misaki? Why?" Midoriya puzzles.

"She… She looks familiar… As if I've seen her before… Somewhere." All Might shrugs. "Or it might just be me."

"I'll… I'll keep that in mind." Izuku leaves the room as to not be late for class.

As Misaki walks back to class, she gets a phone call.

Oh, it's from Tomu.

She holds the phone to her ear and begins talking. "Her, cuz, what's up?"

"You can switch me back now. I'm done with what I had to do." 

"Good grief, fine, I'll drop by after school. In the future, though, I won't be able to do this for you. I can only hold five people for the six hours you needed, and I'll probably need to use my Quirk more often at school. Sorry."

Her cousin sighs. "Fine. I can't really get too mad at you. It's your Quirk, after all."

"All right. See ya, Tomu." 

"Yeah."


	4. Chapter 4 - Jean Kujo

**Author's Note: Misaki Kujo is coming for your Doritos.**

Chapter 4 - Jean Kujo

Misaki hangs up her phone right as she enters the classroom.

"Hi Kujo-Chan!" Mina waves. "We were wondering where you went!"

"Sorry! I would've come back, but I got a phone call!" Misaki laughs as she approaches her desk.

Misaki sits down in her assigned seat, and steals a glance at the still female Bakugou. He begins to turn his head to make eye contact, but Misaki looks back forward, looking at the blackboard.

Misaki sighs. _Good grief…_

But, she does. And, finally, her first day of school at UA high ends.

"Okay. Are you ready for me to switch you back?" Misaki asks.

"Yeah, whatever. Just get it done." Bakugou scoffs.

"Of course."

Misaki takes her right hand out of her vest pocket and touches Bakugou's cheek.

"Ow! Dammit!" Bakugou hunches over.

"All right. See you tomorrow, Bakugou-Kun." Misaki waves and walks away without waiting for the transformation to finish.

As she walks to the location her cousin requested, she hears footsteps come her way, and she turns her head.

"Misaki! Heeeey!" Says a short black-haired girl that she'd never seen before.

"Good grief, Jean? Is that you?" Misaki asks the girl.

"Yeah. Japanese folks are just too hot to resist!" Her brother laughs at this notion.

"Have some dignity, Brother." Misaki sighs disapprovingly.

"Did Tomu ask you to come here too?" Jean asks his sister.

"Yeah. He wanted me to switch him back." Misaki tells him. "But still, you can't just use your Quirk like that. You'll get caught."

"C'mon, body switching is almost impossible to trace!" Jean laughs.

"Gimme a break." Right before Misaki was going to argue, A young gray-haired woman walks out of an alley. Without hesitation, Misaki slaps her hand, and the woman becomes a more familiar figure.

"How's it going?" Misaki asks.

Her cousin sighs. "Someone's gonna see me." He motions toward a door leading into a building. "Let's go into the bar."

Misaki opens up the door to the bar. Inside in only one person, a man covered in a dark mist.

"This your friend?" Misaki asks her cousin.

"You could say that, I guess." Misaki's cousin walks in behind her.

"And these are your cousins, Tomura?" The mist man asks.

"Yeah. Don´t worry, though, Kurogiri. They can be trusted. While Misaki _is_ in the hero course at UA, she would never leak our location. Right?" He looks at his cousin for an answer.

"Yeah. After all, Tomu's always been my favorite." Misaki laughs.

"Anyways, if changing you back's all you needed, I guess I'll be on my way." Misaki tells the rest of the bunch. "Jean, what the hell are you doing with that body?"

Her brother is in the corner caressing the body he's piloting's breasts.

"Jean! Stop! Was that really the only reason you stole her body?" Misaki yells.

"What other reason?" Jean shrugs. "Plus, I like younger girls.

"We can tell." Tomura sighs. "What are you gonna do with the body? You gonna go to her house?"

"Nah. At this point she probably got there in my body, so I can't really go there now. I'll probably just wait out the 24-hour time limit.." Jean sighs.

"I have to admit, though, you're looking super cute in that body." Misaki laughs.

"H-hey, don't call me cute! Don't forget I'm a dude!" Jean waves his arms frantically.

"Unfortunately." The group shares a laugh.

Misaki returns home to her new apartment and leaves Jean to hang out with Tomura some more. _I haven't actually been to my parents_ ' _new apartment yet…_ She pulls out her phone and looks up the address. _Oh, it's actually pretty nearby._

She walks in silence to the apartment building up to the third floor until she sees a semi-familiar face.

"Midoriya-Kun!" Misaki says, flustered. "What are you doing here?"

"Um- T- this is my mom's apartment." Izuku scratches the back of his head, clearly startled. "W-What about you?"

"My parents just moved in here." Misaki points over to an apartment two doors down. "I guess we're neighbors."

"Yeah." Izuku says.

Izuku begins walking back in through his door, but Misaki stops him.

"Hey." Misaki gets his attention and he stops. "You wanna, like, do the homework together or something?"

Izuku stares at her for a second, then remember what All Might said earlier to him. " _Can you keep an eye on that new girl for me?"_

"Yeah…" Izuku tells her. "Come right in."

 **End Note: Thanks for reading the chapter! If you enjoyed it, make sure to follow so you get notified of new chapters when they come out, and also follow to support the story and post a review and tell me what you thought! See ya!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Izuku Midoriya, Part 1

**Chapter 5 - Izuku Midoriya, Part 1**

Izuku walks back through the door, with Misaki at his tail. Misaki notices a woman with dark green hair just like Midoriya's.

"Welcome home, Izuku." His mother smiles at him, then looks at Misaki. "Who's she?"

"Mom, this is Misaki Kujo. She just started going to UA today. She's from France, and just moved in a couple doors down."

"Hello, Mrs. Midoriya." Misaki smiles. "I hope I'm not too much trouble."

"Oh, not at all! You can stay for dinner too, if you want!"

"Thank you so much!"

The two walk to the coffee table in the center of the room and begin working. About half an hour through, Izuku speaks up.

"So… About your Quirk…"

"Yeah, I know, it's not a common one, that's for sure."

"But, is it triggered by those pads on your fingers?" Izuku points at her exposed left hand, where instead of fingerprints are circular pads on her fingers shaped like the female gender symbol.

"Yes. If I touch someone with the 'female' ones on my left hand, they'll turn into a girl, and if I touch them with the 'male' ones on my right, they become male."

"Hm… It's actually a lot more complex than first meets the eye." Izuku thinks out loud.

"What about your Quirk?" Misaki asks him. "I don't think I saw you use it during combat training."

"W-Well, my Quirk gives me super strength, but it messes up my body in return. It'd a double-edged sword until I learn how to use it."

"Huh. I guess I know why you didn't use it, then." Misaki chuckles.

"Can you use it on me? Your Quirk?"

"Huh? What?" Misaki says, shocked. "W-Why would y-you want-"

"I heard what happened to Kacchan. I want to feel that for myself." Izuku says wholeheartedly.

A moment of silence ensues for the two.

"I'm sorry…" Misaki sighs. "I can't."

"What?" Izuku is clearly confused by her answer.

"I only use my Quirk in combat, or for the occasional transsexual. I don't use it on people just for… Experimental purposes." Misaki looks at the floor. "I don't use it on people who want it to get used on."

Midoriya sighs. "It's fine if you really don't want to do it. I get it."

"You know what? I think I'll make an exception for you." Misaki flashes a genuine smile. "Something about you gives me this genuine vibe. You don't seem like a perv at all. You gay or something?"

Izuku is shocked by the question. "H-Huh? No, not that I know of… I just have… Femenine tendencies, I guess."

Misaki sighs. "Oh, good grief."

"Well then, we should probably go to my room." Izuku walks through the hallway and into a room. Misaki follows right behind him.

"Talk about an All Might fan…" Misaki mumbles.

"I'm ready." Izuku holds out his hand for her.

Hesitantly, she stretches out her hand to touch his arm, but stops just short. Closing her eyes, she stretches out her hand and activates her Quirk.

"I don't feel anything yet-" Suddenly, Midoriya doubles over in pain, collapsing on the ground.

"Hngggg…" His veins bulge as his form quickly changes.

"Don't complain to me." Musaki shrugs. "You asked for this. The process is like experienceing five years of female puberty compiled into a few seconds."

"I'm not." Izuku stands up. Misaki stares at him.

"What? What's…" Izuku realizes that he swapped. "Wow… It really happened." Although he knew this was going to happen, he was still surprised.

"You done?" Misaki chuckles. "Ready to switch back?"

"I'm gonna go on a walk." Midoriya says, determined.

"Good grief. That wasn't in the agreement! Now let me switch you back!" Misaki yells.

She reaches at him with her right hand, but Izuku sprints away with his newfound body.

"Wait!"

But he was already gone.

"Where did Izuku run off to?" His mother asks.

 _She can't know._ "He wanted to run a quick errand. We'll be back soon."

Misaki runs out the door after him.

His mother continues cooking dinner.

 **End Note: Thanks for reading the chapter! Make sure to leave a favorite, follow, and a review to tell me what you thought of this chapter! See you next week for another chapter of The New Hero in Town!**


	6. Chapter 6 - Izuku Midoriya, Part 2

**Author's Note: Holy fuck, if they don't add Koichi into Jump Force I'm probably gonna start crying. I mean, They threw** ** _Kenshin_** **in there, so they better. Half of me thinks Bandai is gonna add Ranma Saotome to the roster as a joke. I fucking hope so.**

Chapter 6 - Izuku Midoriya, Part 2

Izuku had made it to a nearby public park. He sits down on a bench to catch his breath.

"Why did I even want to do this?" Izuku asks himself in hindsight.

Someone else sits on the bench next to him. He doesn't even bother looking.

 _What if it's Misaki?_ Possibilities rush into his head as he turns to see a box with spiky blond hair.

 _K…. Ka… K…_

"Kacchan?"

"Hm?" Bakugou turns to face him.

Izuku flies into panic. "Umm… Ah! This isn't what it looks like! It was her idea-"

"Do I know you?"

 _He doesn't recognize me? Seriously?_

"Oh, sorry… I thought you were someone else." Izuku looks at the ground. He's still wearing his tank top and jeans. He feels in between his legs.

 _It's really gone…_ Izuku thinks to himself, still slightly surprised.

 _But I should probably go before Kacchan figures out-_

"Hey."

Startled, Izuku jumps in his seat.

"Is it just me, or is it gettin' hot in here?"

That day, Izuku would not just learn what it feels like in a girl's body, but also that Bakugou is horrible at flirting.

…

It had been half an hour, and Misaki still hadn't found Izuku.

"Maybe she's in this park." She tells to herself. She walks towards the entrance to the park, when she's stopped.

"Misaki!" She turns around towards the voice that called her to see a boy with red spiky hair.

"Kirishima-Kun!" Misaki smiles. "Hi!"

"What's up?" Eijiro asks.

"I was studying with Izuku, and for some reason, he wanted me to swap him, I was against it, of course, but he eventually convinced me to. But after I did, he ran off for some reason. Wanna help me look for him?"

"Sure, why not?" Kirishima shrugs. "What does he look like now?"

"Just like Midoriya, but a girl. His thighs are oddly thick, though." Misaki replies.

"Really?"

And so, the two begin walking together to find Izuku.

"What's with your hair?" Kirishima asks. "Is it bleached?"

"No, this is natural. It used to be naturally blond, but then eventually streaks of black hair started growing from random spots. How about you?" Misaki muses.

"My hair's naturally black, so I decided to dye it." Kirishima says. "I have to do a bunch of stuff to it every day to keep it like this."

"Ever since Quirks started showing up, peoples' hair just keeps getting more and more crazy." Misaki laughs.

"Almost as if we're inside of an anime or something."

"Yeah…" The two begin laughing together.

Suddenly, Eijiro stops laughing.

"Misaki?"

"Heh, heh. Yeah?"

"Is… Is that her?"

The two stare at a spiky-haired boy and a green haired girl making out on a bench.

"Holy shit, that's him." Misaki says emptilly.

"And is that… Bakugou?" Eijiro asks to nobody.

The two on the bench open their eyes, and lift their heads, still kissing. Both of their faces are bright red with affection.

Katsuki's having a boner.

Midoriya is making feminine moaning sounds. Suddenly, he sees Misaki and Eijiro in the corner of his eye.

"Good grief." Misaki palms her face.

His eyes widen in shock, surprise, anger, then guilt.

"What's wrong-" Katsuki breaks from the kiss and turns around to see the two.

"Holy shit, Kirishima!" Bakugou yells. "It's not what it looks li-"

Then he sees Misaki. His jaw hangs open for a split second. "Wait…"

He looks back at the girl he had just kissed a few seconds ago.

"No way…" He breathes out heavily. "De… ku?"

 **End Note:** ** _They better fucking add Koichi... OP_**


	7. Chapter 7 - Izuku Midoriya, part 3

**Author's Note: You're welcome.**

Both of their faces flush redder than a tomato.

"I… I- I didn't want to… You just p-put me in a situation, and s-suddenly…"

"Misaki!" Bakugou yells. "I was just sucking face with fucking Deku for ten fucking minutes?!"

"Give me a break… Once he convinced me, I switched him and he just ran off! I didn't ask him to do this, so I've been looking for him for the last half-hour!"

Bakugou's eyebrows furrow, then calm back down. "Whatever. Just change him back and go. Let's just forget all about this."

"Yeah." Misaki sighs.

Miaki slaps Izuku across the face as hard as she could with her right hand. "Good grief, what the fuck were you thinking, you idiot?"

"I don't know. I didn't want to to start, but eventually…" Izuku admits while being restored to his male form. "Suddenly, I started to feel… Different."

"That's the double-edged sword of my Quirk." Misaki says, dismayed. "My Quirk changes a person's entire psychology, from their attraction to the very ways they think."

"Let's go. I'll see you all tomorrow." Kirishima waves, and begins walking away.

Without any words between the other three, the two return to Midoriya's home, where his mother had prepared dinner.

"Oh, I was wondering where you two went! Dinner's ready!"

"Thank you, Mrs. Midoriya." Misaki says quietly.

Izuku's face was bright red the entire meal, but oddly enough his mother didn't notice a thing.

"Bye, Izuku. Don't ever ask me to switch you again."

"For sure."

Izuku walks back into his room. _Maybe I am gay…_

"Good grief…" Misaki instantly collapses back onto her bed. "What a day!"

A half-hour later, she hears someone sit down in the living room.

"You home, Misaki?" A voice yells from the living room.

"Yeah, Pops. I'm coming." Misaki replies.

She walks over to the living room of the apartment to see a fifty-year old man with jet-black hair.

"How was your first day of school?" He throws his ripped hat aside onto a table as he speaks.

"It was fun, I guess." Misaki shrugs. "Where were you?"

"I ran a few errands."

"Ahh."

The two spend a few hours watching TV as they often do, and then Misaki went to bed.

"Good night, Misaki." Her father waves in Misaki's direction.

"Night!" Misaki smiles at her dad as she walks into her room.

But as bizarre as her first day had been, there was still much more to come.

And although everyone had agreed to forget about the incident that evening, that proved difficult.

The next day, both Izuku's and Katsuki's faces are still more red than even Mina.

The next day, Izuku wakes up and tries to get through breakfast without revealing to his mother what had happened the day before.

"Izuku, are you sick?" His mother asks, concerned. "You're bright red."

"Yeah, I know."


	8. Chapter 8 - Shouto Todoroki, Part 1

**Author's Note: Hiya! It's Erica with yet another chapter for you guys. Misaki's dad finally made his appearence in the last chapter! Make sure to follow and favorite the story and leave a review to tell me what you thought! Enjoy this week's chapter of The New Hero in Town, Part One!**

 **Chapter 8 - Shouto Todoroki, Part 1**

Midoriya arrives at school and enters the classroom, where a crowd of boys surrounds Misaki.

"Pleeeeeeease!" Mineta says.

"Use your Quirk on me!" Kaminari cries.

"Hell no!" Misaki retorts in disgust.

Izuku sits in his seat, right behind Katsuki's.

Katsuki's face is just as red.

No words come between them as class starts.

Homeroom went by quickly.

Misaki was a total ace at English class, since she was already completely fluent.

Finally, the time came around for the Hero class again.

"All right." Aizawa said. "I'll let you know what we're doing after you're all changed."

And so, everyone goes into their respective locker rooms. Since nobody had seen Misaki's hero costume yet, all of the other girls were curious.

"Hey, stop!" Misaki laughs uncomfortably. "All this staring is making me uncomfortable!"

"Sorry, it's just that…" Momo points at a spot on the back of Misaki's revealed shoulder. "We noticed that you have a tattoo."

Misaki smiles. "Oh, that? Believe it or not, it's actually a birthmark!"

"Really?" Mina gasps. "It looks way too precise to be a birthmark!"

"Yeah! Everyone on my dad's side of the family has it!"

"That's insane! How is that even possible?" Jirou says.

"Judging from the notion that we all have bizarre superpowers, I think that a perfect star on my back for a birthmark doesn't seem all that extraordinary."

"That's true, I guess." Mina shrugs as she changes clothes.

Misaki takes her hero suit out of the case, revealing a blue and pink dress and some kinds of silver braces. She puts the dress on, revealing that it's skin-tight and curvy, with cutouts at the chest area. The braces clasp onto her wrists and ankles.

"Out of curiosity, can you use your Quirk to switch your own gender?" Momo asks.

"Yeah, actually. I never do it, though, since the one time I did I realized…" Misaki trails off.

"Realized what?" Tooru asks.

"I realized that being a guy sucks." Misaki laughs.

Misaki walks out of the locker room at around the same time as all the other girls.

Aizawa stands in front of all of the others that had already changed.

"All right. It looks like everyone's here." Aizawa says.

Misaki looks around at her classmates, all in their hero costumes.

"Today's exercise will be one where all twenty-one of you will be pitted against each other. Most of our past drills have been team-based, so this will be a good example of variety. You will all have five minutes to scatter around the playing field, another simulated city."

"Then, what is the goal?" Iida asks.

Aizawa instantly shoots out a reply. "Your simple goal is to be the last one standing. You can 'defeat' any of the other students by knocking them out, their giving up, or tying them up with capture tape."

He continues quickly. "Your time starts now. You're free to go anywhere within the premises of this training ground."

Misaki jogs in a random direction. She glances behind her to make sure she isn't being trailed.

She runs into a building, climbing the stairs to a random floor. She ducks into a room and sits on the floor to catch her breath.

"Haah… Haah…"

Suddenly, she hears footsteps coming her way.

 _No way! I was sure I wasn't being trailed! What's going on?_

Suddenly, a boy with a leather jacket runs in the room, with an extremely shocked expression on his face.

"Whaa?" The two stare at each other, surprised.

"Misaki?"

"Denki?"

Silence ensues for the two. After five seconds, he starts walking towards her slowly. "I wasn't tailing you on purpose, I swear!"

"Give me a break." Misaki scoffs. "You're saying that you just happened to end up on the exact same floor as me, in the exact same room?"

"Um…" Kaminari stutters. "Yes."

Misaki jumps forward at him. "Yeah, right."

"Hold it!"

Misaki's boots skid on the ground as she stops.

"My Quirk's long-range." Denki says. "I can easily discharge my electricity and fry you into a pulp."

"So?"

"How about a truce?" Denki shrugged. "I bet a lot of other people have the same idea."

Misaki sighs. "Sure, whatever."

Denki stops her. "Nope! On one condition!"

"Good grief." Misaki says. "If it's what I think it is…"

The blond-haired boy finger-guns. "Ding ding!"

"Well, you're out of luck then. No deal." Misaki furrows her eyebrows.

"Then you better get ready to get fried to ashes!"

"Give me a break." Misaki puts her hair behind her ear. "You're really leaving me with little options here."

Kaminari smiles. "Good girl."

"Good grief, I'll do it." The girl begins walking towards Denki.

Once Misaki is less than a meter away from him, she throws a sucker punch to Denki's jaw and lands it.

Misaki laughs. "Naturally, your brain won't function for the next few seconds." She grabs him forcefully with her right hand. "So you won't be able to use your Quirk!"

She throws him out of the window, shattering the glass. "Have a nice fall!"

 _Dammit, now people know I'm here._ Misaki runs out out of the room only to encounter Momo. Seeing her begin to pull something out of her skin Misaki makes a U-turn and jumps out the broken window. She manages to get enough leverage to land on an adjacent building.

"Oh, good grief!" Misaki groans as she sees a teenage boy with red and white hair.

"Wait! I don't want to fight!" Todoroki puts his hands clear up. "I want to propose an alliance."

Misaki scoffs. "And let me guess, your condition is that I have to use my Quirk on you?"

"No." Shouto says calmly. "No conditions. Just, please lend me your power. If I'm the strongest student in the class, you're close second."

"Sure, sure." The girl shrugs. "What's our plan, then."

"I was thinking we played the defensive until there were only a few of us left, since my ice can't cover that much of a range."

"Then why not just use your fire?" Misaki asks innocently.

"Personal reasons." Todoroki admits. "Never mind that, though. Can you use your Quirk on yourself."

Misaki answers for the second time that day. "Yes, but I'd prefer not to."

"Why?"

"Personal reasons." Misaki grins ironically. Surprisingly, Shouto smiles back.

"Now, might I ask if you can use your ability on me?"

"Gimme a break!" Misaki stares at him idly. "I thought we had an agreement!"

"Damn you, Misaki Kujo!"

"Good grief." Misaki sighs. "Don't you ever give up, Denki Kaminari?"

Stray sparks fly around him. "I won't be fooled as easily this time!"

Todoroki whispers. "Left hand." He stretches out his arm slowly.

It was at that moment Misaki understood what he was getting at.


	9. Chapter 9 - Shouto Todoroki, Part 2

**Author's Note: Hey! It's Monday again, so we've got yet another chapter of Misaki Kujo's bizarre misadventures at UA high! As always, be sure to follow, favorite, and leave a review to tell me what you thought!**

Chapter 9 - Shouto Todoroki, Part 2

"All right, fine."

Misaki slaps her teammate's outstretched hand.

Shouto easily resisted the pain in his abdomen as he changed forms.

Denki is standing stock still in pure shock.

"Why?" He asks. "Why him and not me?"

While he asked these questions, Misaki snuck behind him and grabbed him by the arms. "Good grief, isn't it obvious? Because he's not a pervert like you."

Misaki lets go just as Shouto lets out a torrent of ice over Kaminari.

"You know…" Shouto's voice went up a few octaves. "I always wondered what I would look like as a girl."

Misaki turns to see his now-female partner. "Really- HOLY SHIT."

"What?" Todoroki asks, confused.

"Good grief, you tits…" Her hand shakes as she points at them. "They're h- h- h- huge."

"Oh, well that proves my theory." Todoroki lightly taps his right breast in curiosity.

"What theory?" Misaki asks.

"After seeing Katsuki's bombshells and Izuku's modest breasts…" Shouto starts.

"Wait a second, how do you know about that?" Misaki asks.

"I heard it from Kirishima."

"Ah. Go on." Misaki motions with her hand.

"Okay. So, I was thinking that your Quirk's breast size is directly proportional with your penis size!"

"Whuh? That's quite the assumption…" Misaki looks at her own breasts, which are large, but nothing in comparison with Todoroki's. "Good grief…"

"Well?"

"So what you're trying to say is…" Misaki stammers. "You have a huge dick?"

The two stand there in silence.

"Dammit… I…" The two remember their enemy, encaged in ice.

"What is it? Speak up." Misaki tells him.

"I have a small penis…" Kaminari says depressingly.

"What do you say?" Shouto says. "Shall we test my theory?"

Misaki touches Todoroki's arm with her right hand. "Sure. He can't grope what's not there."

She turns around and approaches Denki. "Give me a break… Don't make me sorry…"

Misaki slaps Kaminari's face full-force with her left hand, leaving a mark on his cheek.

"Ow! Fuck! What was that for?" Denki's jawline begins to morph as he speaks, and his voice rises as he speaks. "Ow ow ow ow!"

Kaminari's hair begins to grow over the ice, changing into long golden locks. The black streak in his hair grows as well in the process.

Shouto melts the ice with his hand to get a better look.

"He's…" Misaki starts. "...Short."

Kaminari had hair going down to his hips, small A-cup breasts, and he couldn't be taller than four foot nine.

"W… What?" Denki's legs shake in shock, He rubs his tiny breasts in desperation. "There's… Nothing…" Then reached to his crotch to find nothing there as well.

Misaki laughs so hard that she falls on the ground. Shouto discovers that he has been restored to his regular height and chest size.

When Misaki finally regains her composure, she walks up to Denki and towers over him, about half a foot taller than him.

"Omigawd!" Misaki cooes. "You're so tiny and cute!"

Kaminari steps back. "D- Don't get any closer! I'll fry you to a pulp!" His voice is so high-pitched that a chuckle even escapes Shouto's mouth.

"Good grief. Don't forget that if you do, we can just have Shouto here imprison you in his ice." Misaki laughs.

"Dammit…" Denki whispers under his newly feminine voice.

Misaki laughs. "C'est la vie! We've basically neutralized you as a threat, so…"

As soon as Kujo and Todoroki turn their backs. Denki pipes up. "Not so fast!" Sparks fly again around him. "I'm not done with you!"

"Kujo-San, get down!" Todoroki begins to shoot his ice out, but it's too late.

Electricity beams out of Denki in every direction. Misaki braces for impact…

None of the electricity manages to get past the ten feet separating him and his opponents.

"What the- I'm sure that was in my range…" Denki pulls his now very large and loose jacket around him. "What happened?"

He looks down at his small hand, then looks at the girl in front of him. "Is it because of your Quirk, Misaki Kujo?"

"I dunno." The girl shrugs and pulls her black and blond hair into a ponytail. "I never really looked at my Quirk beyond the gender-bending aspect of it. Until Shouto brought it up, I had no idea that boob size was related to dick size. I just didn't give a crap, since I don't really like my power. So who knows, maybe it _did_ weaken your Quirk. Maybe it didn't."

"What _do_ you know about it, then?" Todoroki asks.

"For starters, I have two abilities. The first of which I call Natural Science, and it changes the target's gender as long as I touch them with the corresponding hand and I will it so. And I can also do it to myself, although I never do. The more people I have swapped at any time, the harder it is to maintain them. There are a few other minor things that apply when I have ten people or more at once, too. Anyways, if I swap too many people, my Quirk becomes unstable and I can't control whether I activate my Quirk when I touch anything."

"And what's your second ability?" Kaminari asks.

Misaki answers his question as she continues. "I call my second ability Spirit of Radio. It's a healing ability that restores someone's health completely, at the cost of switching their sex for one year, one month, one week and one day, or four-hundred four days. I almost never use it, unless someone is literally on death's door, and I can't switch them back until the time's done no matter what I try. Also, it doesn't count towards my limit at all. It's almost not even a Quirk…" She laughs at the notion.

"All right." Denki says. "I have a question, then."

"Yeah?" Misaki sighs.

"Can you use your Spirit thingy on me?"

Misaki laughs at the top of her lungs again. "HA HA HA… That's a good one!"

"I'm serious." Denki flaunts his tiny chest out. "Being a dude sucks."

Misaki keeps up with her laughing. "While I agree on that notion, I mean… You're a fuckin' pervert! We all know this! I've only been here for a couple of days and that's obvious to me!"

"Pleeeeeease?" Denki falls on his knees, begging.

"You know, it's a wonder no one's seen us up here…" Shouto thinks out loud. "Maybe we're the only three left…"

"You know what I hate more than anything?" Misaki says. "A pervert. My Spirit of Radio ability requires the soul's consent of both people involved, or one of them being horribly injured, hours away from death. This ability is the reason that my dad still looks like he's in his late twenties!"

Todoroki gasps. "What are you saying?"

Misaki stretches her arms out, and a small black devil-like ghost appears that only she can see. "SPIRIT OF RADIO! Maybe this'll teach you a lesson to not be such a perv!"

She lunges her arms out toward a smiling Denki, looking like he's swimming in pure ecstasy. Just before she does, though, her hands, riddled with the violet grapevines of her Spirit of Radio ability, meet an unintended target.


	10. Chapter 10 - Shouto Todoroki, Part 3

**Author's Note: Chapter 10! Thanks for all of the support I've recieved for this new fanfic, and as always, make sure to follow, favorite, leave a review, and I'll see you next Monday!**

Chapter 10 - Shouto Todoroki, Part 3

Misaki didn't actually intend to touch Kaminari.

She had planned to cancel her Spirit of Radio at the last second and use her hand to change Kaminari back to a male.

But before she could, the one bystander of all of this lunged forward, making Misaki's hands touch him, and wires punctured his skin.

"SHOUTO!" Misaki yelled.

"You didn't actually intend to do it, did you?" Denki chuckles."

"No! I was gonna switch you back…"

"Thought so."

Misaki takes the opportunity of Denki's surprise to grab him with her right hand and throw him off the building.

"Not again…" Denki makes his fall.

"By the way…" Misaki says. "I didn't deactivate my Quirk when I touched you with my right."

Denki's already loose leather jacket falls off his arms and leaves him behind. "He really _is_ small…"

Misaki turns back to Todoroki, still on the ground, pulsing in a purple light. "Shouto…"

Todoroki attempts to sit up, but collapses down from the heavy weight on his chest. "Good grief…" Misaki sighs. "What were you thinking?"

"Hah…" Todoroki replies. "You know, Kujo-Chan, the minute you began talking about your Spirit of Radio ability, I immediately became intrigued.A huge part of me wanted it for myself, but I knew you'd never use it on me of all people."

"Very true."

"Luckily for me, you decided to play that little prank on Kaminari, so I took advantage of it and stepped in before you canceled the ability."

"Aw, give me a break." Misaki crosses her arms.

"Actually, to be honest, I've always felt this way about myself." Todoroki laughs in a girlish tone. "Ever since I was in grade school, I absolutely hated being a guy…"

"Hey!"

Misaki turns around to see a brunette walking towards her. "Misaki-Chan! I figured you were up here, since I saw Kaminari-Kun flying off this building!"

"Oh. Hi, Ochako." Misaki waves at her. "You here to team up, or to take me on? Because I'd be glad to get an actually decent teammate."

"Oh, that would be great!" Uraraka smiles. "Deku-Kun already got eliminated, so I've been alone!"

"How many people are left?" Kujo asks.

"From what I've seen, there are seven people left: Me, you, Mina, Eijirou, Katsuki, Momo, and Shouto." It was then when she notices Todoroki on the ground. "Wait, Misaki-Chan…"

"Yeah. Oh, him? Yeah, that's gonna be Shouto for the next four hundred days or so."

"WHAT?" She steps back as to process the information. "Four hundred…? Did I hear you right? Wait…"

"Good grief. Just let me explain." Misaki sits back down and motions for her to do the same. "Here's the full story."

…

"And that's everything that's happened." Misaki says.

"Wow… So you always wanted to be a girl, Todoroki-Kun?" Ochako asks innocently.

"Well…" Shouto, now sitting up, replies. "Yeah, I guess so…"

"Good grief." Misaki laughs. "I guess I had nothing to worry about, then."

"What do you mean?" Uraraka asks.

"Well, I only had an objection on using Spirit of Radio because of perverts." Misaki says. "But if Todoroki was always a girl at heart, I don't have a problem with it."

Misaki chuckles. "Enjoy your new body, Shouto-Chan."

Uraraka smiles.

"Also, Todoroki, if you ever find yourself in a pinch against me, feel free to use your left side if you want." Misaki tells him.

"I might end up taking you up on that." Todoroki says in response. "I owe you one, after all. In this body I feel like myself. It's truly a miracle that I met you, Misaki Kujo."

"Good grief…" Misaki rolls her eyes.

"I should go to Recovery Girl before anyone else sees me." Shouto says. "Thanks again, Misaki." He stands up and leaves.

"Gimme a break, don't mention it." Misaki smiles.

As soon as Shouto leaves, as if on cue, Momo runs into the roof landing. "There you are, Uraraka-Chan. And you found Misaki! Are you going to team up with us?"

Misaki gives her a thumbs-up. "We dealt with Todoroki-Kun. So it's just six of us." Uraraka looks at her, and understands the purpose of Misaki's lie.

"Five. Kirishima-Kun was eliminated as well." Yaoyorozu says. "So it's just us, Ashido, and Bakugou."

"We'll likely need numbers to get Katsuki off his guard. The only reason I didn't have any trouble beating him yesterday was because he had no idea about my Quirk."

"It's very likely we won't get Mina on our side, since after Bakugou was eliminated the alliance would have to be shattered." Momo says.

"Come to think of it…" Misaki says. "It's not a good idea to have this alliance right now, either, since…"

Misaki stands up, takes the capture tape out of a pocket in her belt, and ties up both of the other girls simultaneously.

"What…?" Momo yells. "I thought…"

"Good grief…" Misaki sighs. "I'm disappointed at how easily I got the jump on you two."

"But Katsuki…" Ochako says.

"I'll deal with both him and Mina on my own terms. See you." Misaki waves as she jumps off the building.

She lands five stories down, her reinforced boots bracing the impact of her fall. "Oh, Katsukiiiiiiiiiiiiiii…" Misaki sings.

She hears a series of loud explosions coming her way. Katsuki turns the corner at full speed and sees Misaki. "There you are, you shemale bastard!"

Propelled by explosions, he throws a quick punch at Misaki. Misaki reaches out with her left hand to use her Quirk, but just before she can Bakugou fires another explosion and keeps his distance. "I figured you out! You can't use your Quirk if you can't touch me!"

Misaki laughs. "Heh. Do you really think I'm just a one-trick pony?"

"You're saying you're not?" Katsuki scoffs.

"The truth is, I have one more technique…" Misaki says. "One passed down by my family from generation to generation…"

"Which is?" Katsuki smiles.

Misaki turns around and hightails herself out of there. "Running away!"

Misaki sprints as fast as her legs can take her. Katsuki's shock serves no justice as he struggles in vain to catch up.

Misaki ducks down into a building, confident that she had lost Katsuki. She walks through a dark corridor, planning her next move.

 _If I can locate Katsuki and the roof, I can jump down on him… But Mina's location is still disconcerning…_

When Misaki painstakingly makes it to the second floor, she slips and falls down on some kind of liquid.

Misaki slams on the ground. "Ow…" She feels her butt and finds a slight burning sensation in her hand. She instantly realizes who she's up against and stands back up.

 _Mina._


	11. Chapter 11 - Shouto Todoroki, Part 4

**Author's Note: Hey! I should really stop procrastinating and start working on this more or I'll fall behind... Quick shout out to Yukinikki, s good friend of mine who's working on his next project, a My Hero Academia fanfic, "Midori: Hero of Hope" so check that out as well if you want. As always, make sure to follow and favorite if you haven't already, and leave me a review! I love to hear your feedback and suggestions so feel free to contribute to The New Hero in Town, and I'll see you next Monday!**

Chapter 11 - Shouto Todoroki, Part 4

Misaki stands back up. Her vision just barely begins to adjust. There are no windows in the room she currently resides in.

She almost slips on the acid again, this time bracing herself on the wall. She instantly recoils as her hands begin to burn again.

"Dammit, Mina!" She shakes the liquid off of her hand as best as she can, and continues to walk, this time more cautiously.

She makes it to the third floor.

The skin is beginning to peel off of her hands.

Misaki hears a faint shuffling sound.

"There you are." Misaki turns to the sound.

As she turns, she slides on the acid, and falls splat on her back, right in front of a pink skinned girl, who is cracking her knuckles.

"Good grief." Misaki sighs.

"You're surrounded completely in acid. One movement and you'll be torn down to your muscle." Mina smiles.

Misaki grins. "That's strangely brutal, coming from you. Too bad you won't be able to go through with your little plan.

"Oh?"

Suddenly, Misaki screams at the top of her lungs.

"Wait, what are you doing?" Mina asks frantically. You'll get…"

It was then that Ashido realizes what Misaki's trying to pull.

"Shut up!" Mina shoves her foot into Misaki's mouth. But it's too late.

They start hearing faint explosions.

"Mmf." Misaki struggles to talk with Ashido's foot in her mouth. "Ym Knmm, M mn n nrms lnh mwn frm thm epmd pmrt f yr lmg."

"What?" Mina takes her foot slightly out of Misaki's mouth to give her room to speak.

"Good grief! I said, I'm an arm's length away from the exposed part of your leg!" Misaki smiles.

Mina tries to pull her leg back, but it's too late. Misaki Kujo's right hand has made contact with Mina's calf. "Gotcha!"

Suddenly, a wall bursts open, throwing chunks of concrete everywhere. "There you two are!" Katsuki yells angrily.

"Ow!" Mina's voice deepens as she clutches her shrinking chest in pain. Misaki makes sure to exploit this opportunity to land two kicks: One to the face, another rechambered and shot to the growing bulge in Mina's groin area.

Mina collapses on the ground, her transformation not even complete yet. Misaki swiftly wraps another roll of capture tape around her masculine body.

"Hey, don't ignore me, you fucking bastard!" Bakugou screams as he charges forward.

"Good grief." The girl scoffs. "Don't you ever think before you act?" She outstretches her left hand at Katsuki , making contact right in his face.

"Dammit!" Katsuki yells. "Not again!"

Misaki charges at him, tackling him out the window. Misaki falls with him. "Gimme a break, this is the second time I've jumped out of a window today."

Misaki throws punches at Katsuki's rapidly feminizing face, while wrapping her legs around his waist. Then, Misaki suddenly notices that, in the growing area in Katsuki's bust, the fabric in his costume is ripping.

"Dammit!" Misaki slaps Katsuki swiftly with her right hand to cancel the transformation while surrounding him in capture tape.

Misaki's soles crash on the ground. "I win."

Suddenly, a voice comes out of a loudspeaker. "Misaki Kujo wins the exercise. Everyone come back to the front."

And so Misaki did.

Once everyone sans Todoroki was in one spot, Aizawa began speaking again. "Okay. I think it's obvious who the MVP of this exercise was." He points at Misaki.

"Huh? Me?" She points at herself for confirmation.

"Yes. You were able to adapt to every situation and think up the best solution on a whim. You weren't afraid to take risks or lend a helping hand to those who needed it most."

Misaki stares at him on this notion, and Aizawa looks directly at her and nods as to say, _I know._

"Not to mention, you knew what alliances to pick, who to trust, and who not to trust. You completely attained every single lesson I was trying to teach with this, not to mention you won. Congratulations."

Misaki smiles. "Thanks."

"Where's Todoroki-Kun?" Mina asks.

"He… Uhh…" Misaki stutters.

Aizawa saves Misaki with a swift lie. "He's out of commission. He'll probably be back by tomorrow, though." He winks at Misaki. "All right, everyone get changed back. As Denki is still under the effects of Misaki's Quirk, he'll be changing in the girls' lockers."

Denki stares frozen in shock. "Wait, what? Why can't Misaki change me back!"

"Yeah, I'm not sure this is a good idea, Sensei…" Misaki trails off.

"I read up on the fine prints of your Quirk. There aren't any loopholes or exceptions in any of the aspects of your ability, so he should be fine there. We already put your uniform in there."

"But…"

"All right. Get changed."

"Good grief…" Misaki palms her face.


	12. Chapter 12 - Minoru Mineta

**Author's Note: This. Is. The. Only. One. No more fucking Mineta after this. Don't ask for it, this is the most I'll give you. Half a chapter. Be happy. Anyways, Make sure to follow, favorite, tell me what you thought with a review, and I'll see you next week.**

Chapter 12 - Minoru Mineta

Misaki sighs regretfully as she changes back into her school uniform.

Denki has no reaction to the notion that he is in the girls' locker room with a bunch of females in their underwear, likely from shock.

"Misaki?"

She turns around to see Mina again. "What's up?"

"So you know how your Quirk switched Denki's sex?"

"Yeah?"

"I was wondering," Mina asks. "What does it do about your attraction?"

"If you're attracted to guys, you become attracted to girls, and vice versa." Misaki explains. "Nothing changes if you're attracted to both or neither, though."

It is at this moment that Misaki realizes Aizawa's decision in making Denki change with the girls. She approaches him.

"Hey, Denki…" Misaki turns towards him. His cheeks flash a slight redness on his face. "This is gonna sound weird, but answer it honestly…"

"How attractive am I to you?"

At Misaki's words the other girls in the locker room gasp. Only Ashido and Yaoyorozu realize what she's getting at.

Denki opens his mouth to answer. "Well. To be totally honest, I'm not…"

Another gasp from the girls in the room. Everyone stares at Denki and Misaki in anticipation.

"As a matter of fact, I don't feel sexually attracted to any of you right now. It's a weird feeling… I thought I'd come in here and my nose would bleed uncontrollably, but instead, this happened."

"Huh… So he was right…" Misaki mumbles. "How are you feeling about your whole predicament in general?"

"Honestly…" Kaminari smiles. "I'm kinda starting to like being a girl."

More gasps.

"Good grief…" Misaki sighs. "Already?"

"What?"

"This always happens whenever I use my Quirk. After a little while the estrogen gets to your brain and you start rejecting your masculinity." She cracks her knuckles. "Same think happened to Bakugou the other day."

Denki is speechless. "Huh…"

"Yeah…" Misaki trails off. "Not fun."

"I think it is." Kaminari muses.

"Huh?" Misaki rubs her eyes in disbelief.

"I think that looking at things through a different point of view is amazing." He smiles. "You've got an amazing ability, Misaki. I doubt I'll ever be a pervert again after all this is over."

In less than a second, all of the girls' eyes meet. They slowly begin to grin and then smile.

"You know what this means…?" Everyone can tell that Tooru is smiling menacingly under her cloak of invisibility.

"Good grief…" Misaki sighs in regret. "Hate to break it to you, but it takes around ten minutes for these kinds of effects to happen."

"Well, it's still worth a try." Tsuyu points out.

Momo chimes in. "Sure, but the potential events that could trigger in those ten minutes beforehand are unpredictable."

"Of course, but I still think it'll pay off in the long run." Mina says.

"All I'm saying is that we shouldn't risk it." Momo sighs. "In the end though, it's Misaki-chan's decision. It _is_ her Quirk, after all."

"Well…" Misaki thinks to herself for a second. "Maybe we _should_ try it. As Mina said, it'll pay off in the long run, so I say we do it."

"Yeah!" The girls cheer in unison.

"Wait, what's going on?" Denki tilts his head.

The girls quickly change, and stride out of the locker room together in unison. "Down with the pervs!"

Denki strides slightly behind them. "I've got a feeling this isn't gonna end well…"

And so, it was time for lunch.

…

Minoru Mineta's eyes open to a darkness.

A very dark one.

 _That's pretty dark…_ He thinks.

Then, out of the shadows, Mineta sees someone step out.

"Mi… Misaki?" He tries to stand up from the chair he's in, but finds that he has been tied to it. "What are you doing?"

The other six females of class 1-A step out beside Misaki. Instead of feeling perversion, Minoru's very small dick remains dormant as he instead feels…

 _Confused?_

"So, you're probably confused right now." One of the girls says.

 _You don't say…_ He tries to speak but realizes there is duct tape over his mouth.

"Mmf, mmf!" Mineta tries to free his arms from the rope, but the knot is tied firmly.

Misaki Kujo walks towards Minoru and rips the tape off of his mouth. "Next you'll say, 'What the hell was that for? Wha-?'"

Mineta begins yelling at the girl as soon as air came back into his mouth. "Ow! What the hell was that for? Wha-?"

Minoru sits in the chair in the darkness, in utter shock. "You…"

"Yes, I did, and for a good reason." Misaki smiles. "To end your perversion."

'What are you-"

Misaki interrupts Mineta before he finishes his sentence. "Now, the room's dark and you've been tied off and this room is completely dark, so whatever's in your pants doesn't matter, since, you can't reach down there, anyways." Momo uses her Quirk to take a strip of duct tape out of her left arm and hands it to Misaki, who slaps it onto Mineta's face.

"Mmmmmmf!"

"I think it's been around ten minutes, right?" Tooru asks impatiently.

"Why do we all have to be here, anyways? It seems like you're doing all the hard work." Uraraka mumbles.

"Yeah, I don't know." Misaki sighs. "You all just seemed to follow me here. Anyways, I guess we're done here." She rips the tape off Minoru's mouth again with her right hand, connecting her fingers to his face to revert him to his initial form.

Misaki proceeds to untie the rope, and as soon as she finishes she simply drops the rope and begins to leave the room. Without looking at Mineta she asks, "How are you feeling now?"

"Not attracted to you."

Several gasps in the crowd of girls. Nobody can believe their ears. "Really?"

Minoru grins feverishly. "Yeah. Just to check, though, can I see your panties, Misaki?"

Misaki sighs. "Good grief…"

"I guess this operation was a bust…" Tooru sighs and leaves the room. Everyone else follows suit.

"Wait, that's it?" Mineta looks around lazily.

 **End Note: Well, that was painful to write. See you next week.** ** _Yare yare_** ** _daze..._**


	13. Chapter 13 - Momo Yaoyorozu, Part 1

Chapter 13 - Momo Yaoyorozu, Part 1

Lunch was over, and it was time for class to resume. Misaki sits in her desk lazily, exhausted between the training exercise and the kidnapping of Mineta, which she's somehow gotten away with.

"Now, let's talk about your midterm project." Aizawa mumbles. "You'll be working in groups of two, and the project will be due on Friday."

 _Gimme a break, I suck at group assignments like this…_

"But Sensei, how will we set up our groups, given that we have an odd number of students in this class?" Iida yells across the room.

"Yes, I've taken that into account." Their teacher says. "I've already decided on the groups, based on personal relationships and exam scores, and there will be one group of three to account for the odd number of students. So, the group of three will be Uraraka, Midoriya, and Shoji…"

Misaki could hardly focus while Aizawa droned name after name, only intent to listen to her own name.

"... Kujo and…"

Misaki's ears perk up when she hears her name.

It feels like forever until Misaki's teacher finally reads out her partner's name. _Good grief, the suspense is killing me…_

"Kujo and Yaoyorozu."

The two girls look at each other for an extended period. _What a pain, isn't she the smartest one in class? Aizawa Sensei said he organized the groups based on grades! Am I really gonna be able to keep up with her?_

"Good grief…" Misaki sighs and collapses back onto her desk.

Finally, Misaki Kujo's second day of school came to a close. She packs her bag and prepares to leave, only to be stopped just before leaving.

"Kujo-San!"

Misaki turns around to see her project partner, Momo Yaoyorozu. "What's up?"

Momo goes straight into her inquiry. "So, do you think we should work on our project at my house? Are you free?"

Misaki strokes her hand on her chin. "Well, my dad won't be home from work until 8 tonight, so I suppose he won't mind."

"All right then!" Momo smiles with passion. "I'll call up a limo." She grabs her phone and dials up a number.

 _A limo? Gimme a break, just how rich is this girl?_ Misaki thinks. "Okay then, I'll call my dad and let him know."

Misaki pulls her own phone out and speed-dials her father's contact. After three rings he picks up.

"Hello? Misaki?"

"Hey, Dad. You got a minute?"

"Sure. What's going on?"

"I'm going to a classmate's house to work on out midterm. I just wanted to let you know beforehand."

"Good grief… Fine. I'll be home at 7:30, so just be here by then."

"Yeah. I'll call you again if anything changes."

"All right." Misaki hangs up and follows Momo to the front of the school. After waiting for a few minutes for Momo's car to come, a jet black limousine, Yaoyorozu invites Misaki in and the car begins driving.

"Mind if I ask you a quick question?"

Misaki looks at Momo. "If it's for me to use my Quirk on you, then the answer's no."

"What?" Momo laughs. "Why would I want that? I couldn't possibly imagine ever wanting that!"

"Good grief… Finally someone who agrees with me." Misaki chuckles. "So what do you want to ask?"

"So, your last name's Kujo, right?"

"Yeah…"

"What does your dad work as?"

"Oh, he's a marine biologist at the University of Tokyo. Why?" Misaki looks at Momo, confused.

Yaoyorozu's eyes flash with a glimmer of inspiration. "Really? Me and my parents are huge fans of his! And he's your father?"

 _My dad has fans…?_ Misaki ponders. "Huh… Do you want his number or something?"

"Could you please, please, _please_ invite him to dinner?" Momo's begging is too much for Misaki to handle. "Gimme a break… I'll call him back…"

Misaki redials and her father answers. "Good grief, what now?" He says, slightly irritated.

"So, apparently, they want you to come over for dinner."

"What?"

"They want you over for dinner!"

"No."

"If you don't, Momo'll nag me all night over it!"

"Gimme a break… I'll be there around 8. Just text me the address."

"Thanks."

Misaki hangs up. "What a pain…"

Meanwhile…

"One of our suboordinates found her." A man says.

"Has she manifested it yet?" Another asks.

"It doesn't look like it."

"Where is she then?"

As a reply, one hands the other a slim book.

Holding the book, the man with brown hair walks out into a sunlit patio.

"This will be fun."

 **End Note: That's the end of out first season of The New Hero in Town! Not quite sure when the next one'll come out, but stay tuned! As always, follow me to know when that time comes and follow and leave a reviewto support, also, follow my Instagram account at ericagoldfarb and I'll see you next time whenever that comes!**


	14. Chapter 14 - Momo Yaoyorozu, Part 2

**Author's Note: Thanks for waiting! I felt like dropping this down, so here you go! Hopefully I'll post more often, don't worry.**

Chapter 14 - Momo Yaoyorozu, Part 2

The remainder of the afternoon is spent studying, writing and gossipping.

"So, what happened to Todoroki-Kun?" Momo asks Misaki. "I haven't seen him since the training exercise."

"Oh… Ummm…" Misaki trails off in shock and discomfort.

"What's wrong? You're bright red." Yaoyorozu stares.. "Wait, don't tell me…"

"Gimme a break… You've got the wrong idea." Misaki sighs.

"Then what happened?" Momo says suspiciously.

"Good grief… I guess I _should_ tell you… You'll find out soon enough anyway…"

"What happened?" Yaoyorozu asks again, slightly impatient.

"He wanted me to use my ability on him…" Misaki says in slight shame. "...Permanently."

Momo stares in silence. "Wait… What?"

"At first, I was gonna use my more permanent ability, Spirit of Radio, to creep Denki out and then undo it last-second, just as a joke. But then Todoroki jumped forward before I had the chance to turn off the ability, so now he's a girl…" Misaki trails off.

Momo gasps. "More permanent? Just how long does this ability last?"

Misaki sighs. "One year, one month, one week, one day."

"WHAT?!" Yaoyorozu yells. "F-F-FOR OVER A YEAR? ARE YOU SERIOUS?"

"Good grief, don't be so loud." Misaki pulls her hair back. "There's always one or two people who want me to use that ability unironically."

"Huh?" Misaki's partner says in confusion.

"Ever heard of a trans… Uhh… I can never remember the name…" Misaki trails off once again, pondering.

"Trans- _gender_?" Momo suggests.

Misaki's face perks up. "Yeah, that one! They always irritate me as soon as I tell them about my ability. They always want me to use my ability on them so they don't have to bother with getting embarrassed crossdressing. I usually don't do it, since I don't use my abilities on pervs too often. Anyways, Shouto was one of those, and he decided to pull a fast one on me and step into the range of my power."

Momo Yaoyorozu stares at Misaki in disbelief. "Wow."

"What a pain…" Misaki's phone rings. "Oh. It's my dad." She picks up.

"I'm leaving work right now. Send me the address."

"Okay. What's the address, Momo?" Misaki says casually, totally forgetting about Momo's insecurities around Todoroki. They continue working without much talk for another fifteen minutes before Momo opens her mouth.

"Well, how do _you_ feel about this?"

"Way to put me on the spot." Misaki leans her face against her hand. "I don't really care all that much, to be honest. I guess you could say I've gotten used to this. I don't like my power at all, but I guess I've come to terms with my Quirk, and figure out some way to use it for good, mostly just using the shock value to my advantage. You're lucky, Momo. Your Quirk has so much use for utility. All mine does is make people uncomfortable."

"That's not true at all! Lust look at what you did to Shouto. I'm sure that made him happy, if that's really what he wants for himself."

"I wouldn't be too sure about that…" Misaki sighs. "Let's just drop it, all right?"

"All right. Your dad should be here soon, right?"

"Yeah."

"Come to think of it…" Yaoyorozu says to Misaki. "I don't think he's ever actually revealed his Quirk to the press. It's just speculation. Do you, by chance…"

Misaki grunts. "Actually, I'm not too sure about it myself. He doesn't talk about it too much. From what I heard though, it's something like…"

The ring of a doorbell rings across the house. Misaki halts her train of thought. "Oh, that must be him." Misaki left the room to walk down the stairs to let him in, but Momo's mother is already letting the front door open for Misaki's father.

Misaki waves at him slightly, and her father gives but a slight nod back.

 _He's not much of a talker…_

"Can you call Momo down and tell her dinner's ready?" Yaoyorozu's mother asks Misaki.

"Sure." Misaki walks up the primary flight of stairs back up to her room to fulfill her mother's order. "Yaoyorozu-San?"

"What's up?" She steps out of her room in order to make eye contact with Misaki.

"My dad's here. Your mom wanted me to tell you that dinner's ready."

"All right." The two descend the staircase back to the house's dining hall, where Misaki's father, along with Momo's parents, make small talk. Suddenly Misaki's father moves to hang his overcoat on a coat rack and moves back to his previous position. Momo's father motions to the long dinner table which all two people move to. Misaki's father pulls out a book.

Misaki and Momo follow.

As soon as they're all seated, Yaoyorozu's mother walks through an open door with a kettle.

"Does anyone want some green tea- oops!"

She slips on the carpet, and the expensive-looking china falls out of her hands.

Misaki's father looks up from the book he was reading.

 **And that's the way the news goes. Make sure to follow, favorite, and leave a review to let me know what you think and what your theories are! Thanks for reading!**


End file.
